


Blue Skies and Sunshine, Guaranteed

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: APH Kink Meme De-Anon [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the characters of Hetalia will show up, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, De-anoning, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hetalia Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Magic, McDonald's, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estonia comes up with the idea that he'd be more noticed as a female, and goes about to make it happen, and when it does, Estonia is much more noticed. So much so, that Estonia has to come to terms with her emotions and relationships. </p><p>Written for the APH Kink Meme </p><p>(my summary is rubbish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. null

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Estonia feels tired of being ignored and asks England (or Norway or someone else who uses magic) to turn his gender to female. (Let's just pretend that it's possible ...) He believes that he might actually find happiness if he was a woman and would attract more interest in men. And to be honest, he's right ... once he becomes a she, there are many "customers" waiting behind his door and trying to break it down (figuratively speaking, it doesn't really have to happen ... ). She becomes so appealing that everyone wants a piece of her.

~~~~~~~~~

November 13, 20XX  
  
Estonia hated the feeling of being ignored, but it seemed as no matter what the Baltic nation did, he was. That's why he went to Norway, who during their coffee conversations, had come to hear all about the Baltic's woe.

"Can't you change me?" Eduard asked, following the Nordic nation around in the kitchen. Now, Eduard didn't want to seem needy but this was something that was needed.   
  
"To a girl?" Norway intoned, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't see how that will change anything."   
  
"Well, one, I'd be a girl." The Baltic held up his fingers, "Two, who doesn't like girls. I'd get attention, I would be attractive. I'd be happy." If there was a slight begging tone in Estonia's voice, Norway pretended not to hear it.   
  
There were ethics involved in performing magic on another nation, and one didn't just do it willy-nilly. Things like transforming people were dangerous, and sometimes there were side effects that could physically harm the other. What would happen if Norway was to give Estonia something that made him cough up blood or make him lose his mind or scratchy skin? No, he couldn't do as Tino's friend asked, no matter how many times they went out to coffee and Norway had to hear about how unlucky the other nation was.   
  
"Estonia, listen to me. Changing your gender will not change much."   
  
"If you don't do it, I'll go to England or Romania, or any other nation that once dealt with magic." Estonia threatened, and it was probably true, the Baltic seemed desperate to change.   
  
Three sighs and four rants later, Norway nodded, "Fine, if you truly understand what I mean by how dangerous this is and how much you'll want to change back, I'll do it. Don't come running back to me when you decide being a girl isn't all that cracked up to be, and you want to be changed back because this is permanent. Once I say the spell and you drink a potion, you can't go back."   
  
Estonia smiled, "I don't care!" He said, "I just know I'll be happier as a girl."   
  
Norway rolled his eyes but said nothing as they made their way down to his basement where he kept all his magic stuff. Two pass codes and three left turns and one more rant about how it didn't matter what he looked like, Norway and Estonia had made it to Norway's magic centre. There were shelves lined with magic ingredients and liquids that Estonia could only guess to be some potions -- he wasn't as ignorant about magic as some nations thought he was, he still strayed into his pagan roots every now and then -- but some of the things on Norway's shelves just looked wrong.

More like an evil scientist's lab than a magic centre. 

"Drink this." Norway said, handing him a small vial of a reddish-pink liquid. "I'll say this and then you think about being a girl."   
  
"Ok." Estonia said, removing the little stopper and bringing it up to his lips. He paused, "I'm sorry for bugging you on this, I just trust you more than the other two, and I know you don't mean to seem like you're judging me." He muttered before downing the drinks.   
  
Now, Norway knew that he probably should've just given the other nation something that would knock him out and then call Lithuania or someone so they could get the Baltic some therapy because wanting to change yourself like this was just not the best thinking and definitely showed how unhappy the other was, but he couldn't. After the whole Christmas kidnapping and then discussing with the Estonian why exactly he couldn't be apart of the Nordics group, Norway felt bad for him. Sure, they went out for coffee every now and then; mostly with Finland joining them, but other than Finland and his brothers, the Baltic didn't really hang out with many people.

Maybe this change would actually help, maybe the Estonian could feel comfortable.   
  
Shaking his head and removing himself from his thoughts, Norway began to chant. This was a tricky process, he couldn't mess up one of the ancient words because if he did, then Estonia would probably get turned into a chicken or something. That would be hard to explain to Finland who'd probably sit there and have a conniption. Though, ten minutes later, when all his chanting had ended, Norway looked up to find Estonia had fainted on the floor. Well, hopefully this was apart of the spell, he thought. Pulling a face, Norway went to another room in his basement and brought a pillow and blanket to cover the Estonian,

"If this works, you stop trying to become a Nordic and just stay comfortable as a Baltic, OK?" Norway said, leaving the basement.  
  
Halfway up to his room, Norway remembered something, "I should've gotten that in writing." Hmmm, "I'll just tell him I did, and he'll never know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Estonia woke up then next day, he had no idea where he was, or what day it was. He remembered writing up some paperwork for his boss about some things, but that was it.   
  
"Ughh," He muttered, sitting up. "What happened last..." Oh. Looking down, Estonia realised what happened, also realised that  _she_  wasn't much of a he anymore.   
  
Widening her eyes, Estonia shot up, using her hands to feel around. Breasts, no Adam's apple, definitely different down there, and long hair. She sighed, already she felt happier.   
  
Now, all that needed to be done was a quick wardrobe change to clothing that wouldn't slide off and everything would be perfect.   
  
"How to get out of here?" Estonia muttered to herself, now that was going to prove to be hard cause Norway had a large basement and Estonia hadn't even paid attention last night.   
  
"Estonia? Are you awake now?"   
  
Turning around, Estonia laughed, "Norway! I was just about to try to find my way back upstairs." She was about to explain everything and thank the Norwegian for the help when she looked at him. "Why are you staring at me? Do.. do I look bad or something?"   
  
"No." Norway said, circling her.   
  
Estonia bit her lip, "OK, then I'm just going to leave."   
  
Norway nodded, "See you at the next meeting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at her place, Estonia worked on changing her personal files that her government held about her old self. There was the name change, from Eduard to Emma Saar-Kotka; definitely the gender part, and what she looked like. Now that she had full sized mirrors -- not that she was sure that Norway didn't have one, but she hadn't felt like imposing anymore than she already had -- Estonia could see what she looked like as a woman; long blonde hair, sea-green eyes, and a nice figure. Thankfully, before she became a girl, Estonia had went out and bought a few outfits so she wouldn't have to stick wearing clothes that didn't fit right.   
  
"But... what should I wear?" She asked herself, going through her new outfits. There were only about three or four outfits, but it was confusing to choose, especially since today would be the first time she truly went outside. "I'll call my boss when I'm done getting new clothing, and I'll make sure I have all my data compiled for the World Meeting tomorrow." She muttered pulling out a pair of boot cut jeans and a simple print lace top; shoe wise she'd just walk around in a pair of ballerina flats until she'd learn to get used to high heels. Of course, right as she slipped on her shoes, her cellphone rang.   
  
"Hello." She hissed as she managed to knock her feet in to the bedpost, "Estonia speaking."   
  
 _"Eduard!"_  Finland's voice floated through the phone,  _"Where are you? You were supposed to be at my place an hour ago!"_    
  
"I was?" Estonia said, surprised. "When did we make that plan?"   
  
Finland sighed over the phone,  _"Two days ago, during our last conversation? You said you'd come over, and we'd catch a flight to the world meeting together."_  
  
"Oh, Finny!" Estonia huffed, how could she forget that? Of course, the whole thing involving Norway notwithstanding, it made no sense for her to forget. "I'm sorry. I got busy, and some things happened and changed. I'll see you at the world meeting instead, text me your room number when you get there OK, I'll go up and see you."   
  
Estonia could basically hear Finland frown over the phone,  _"Fine, but you owe me, so you've got to bring me some of that chocolate you have, OK?"_    
  
Laughing, Estonia answered, "Of course, and I'm honestly sorry." Anyways, she had more important things to do, like buy some professional clothing and some other things, "By-"   
  
 _"Are you sick?"_  Finland asked out of nowhere.  _"You sound different."_  
  
Biting her lip, she smiled, "That's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow." There was a small smirk in her voice that she couldn't keep out, "Trust me, I'm nice and healthy."   
  
 _"Ok, but you better be. You know I worry when you get sick."_  

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After going shopping, which didn't take as long as she thought it was except for the fact that she had have tailor made suits which would be sent to her house once they were done, Estonia had called her boss and explained the whole situation to him. Of course, the man was a little surprised but after Estonia explained how this would have no ill effects on the country or the people, her boss calmed a little. Putting certain of her clothing choices in her suitcase, Estonia smiled. While she was out, she got some looks from some of her people, and it had made her feel nice. Being acknowledge was a nice feeling.   
  
“I told Norway I'd be right.” She muttered, pushing some of her new blonde locks away from her face. Though, Norway might've been right when he mentioned side effects, all through her shopping experience she felt electrified. Estonia would make sure to talk to Romania – because telling Norway that he was right was not high on the list of things to do – to see if something could be done about it. If not, then she'd live with it.   
  
Calling the airport, Estonia made sure that her plane was going to be ready in 30 minutes, and when it was confirmed, she set out to pack what she would need. Appropriate clothing because wearing jeans and ratty shirts were out of the question, so muted coloured skirts and work trousers, no low v-neck shirts, and low heel shoes. Then, she had her out of work clothing that consisted of jeans and v-neck shirts, a pair or two of high heel shoes so she'd practice. Her actual paperwork, mostly notes on how her country was profiting and other financial paperwork.   
  
“Crap!” Estonia shouted looking at her watch, she had spent so long packing that she was going to miss her plane! Grabbing her suitcase and her rucksack, she bolted. “I'm going to miss the plane!”   
  
She rushed to her car, ignoring her blonde hair falling in her face. Turning the key in the ignition, she backed out carefully, not that she really had to worry about that given she didn't really have many neighbors. Estonia had opted to live a little ways out of her capital, as she liked quiet a lot more than other people. Plus, she needed to have a backyard so she could plant and hang out there.   
  
“I can get there in ten minutes if I break enough of laws.” Estonia knew which of her laws that she could break that would get her in trouble with her boss, but her government pass would get her free from charges. “I'll get there in 15 minutes if I don't break any laws.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting there in 10 minutes was a good decision because her pilot was getting ready to take off without her despite it being a private plane. “Ma'am?” He asked when she arrived. “This is a private air zone.”   
  
“Jaani, please, not right now.” Estonia huffed, “I'm too tired to explain this. Trust me, it's me.”   
  
The pilot looked at her before shrugging, “I don't wish to know do I, Mr. von Bock?”   
  
“No.” Estonia answered, handing her suitcase to the steward so he could put it away in the plane's underbelly. “Just for now on, it's Ms. Saar-Kotka, or Emma.”   
  
“Okay.” Jaani nodded, moving to walk up the plane's steps, “Well, we're all fueled and ready to go. If only our passenger wasn't always late.”   
  
“I'm not always late, just sometimes.”   
  
The stewards and the co-pilot snickered, “Yes, well, Ms. Saar-Kotka, wheels up in 5 minutes.” Jaani said, nodding towards her.   
  
Estonia rolled her eyes, thankful that she had such a great group of flying experts. They all knew her secret – well the secret that she was a nation and now the secret that she had a magical sex change – so it was easy to laugh with them. Sitting herself in the private jet, Emma buckled up and brought out some papers that she hadn't finished. It was bad enough that she was planning on shocking most the world with a sudden sex change but not having the paperwork that they were required to have was a sure quick way to get yelled at by Germany and her boss.   
  
After two hours of filling out paper work, Estonia had finally finished, which meant that she could catch up on sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~

Estonia woke shortly before they touched down and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I need a hair brush.” She realised. Her hair had messed up while sleeping and currently looked like a bird's nest. Still, Estonia attempted to run her hands through it and came up with knots, “Ow.”   
  
“Ms. Saar-Kotka, we're touching down right now, please put back on your seat belt.” The co-pilot's voice called from the PA system.   
  
They touched down at midnight, but Estonia did not get to her hotel room until almost 1:30am. “Stupid airline security.” Estonia murmured face down on the soft bed. “I'm so tired.”   
  
*knock*  
  
Jumping up, Estonia called, “Coming!” It was probably her luggage that the bellboy had offered to bring up, saying that no women should be forced to carry their own bags up 10 flights of stairs. Though, Estonia wouldn't have had to if the hotel's elevator hadn't broken.   
  
As it were, it was the bellboy, all smiles and sweet talk. “Here you go, miss.” He said, handing the large suitcase over. “I'm sorry it took me a little.”   
  
“It's okay.” Estonia waved off, smiling sweetly. “Nothing too important but clothes.”   
  
“Well clothes make the person.” The bellboy said, “Anyway, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call the front desk, name's Steven.”   
  
Estonia nodded and pulled money from her wallet, “Here you go Steven.” It was only 20 American, but it was something to thank him properly.   
  
“Thank you, Miss...”   
  
“Emma.” Estonia replied, “It's Emma.”   
  
“Pretty name.” Steven said, “Remember, if you need anything, just ask for Steven.” He added before tipping his hat and leaving.   
  
“I think I was just flirted with.” Estonia muttered, closing the door and moving back to the bed. She'd have until tomorrow at 11:00 am to sleep and that was ignoring eating breakfast but Estonia couldn't help it, she was just to tired to stay awake like Lithuania told her to do after taking a plane. Stripping off the clothes she wore, Emma decided it was better to take a shower then slip on something comfortable and nap for a little bit. No harm could come from that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
*Knock*   
  
“Mhmmm, tired come back later.” Estonia muttered digging under her blankets. Falling asleep last night proved to be difficult due to the lights of New York. Usually they had World Meetings at either Belgium's or England's or even France's place; sometimes Switzerland because it made more sense for all the European nationsand the vote did favour to them, but this week's meeting was taking place back at the NYC U.N due to the nature of it (finances) and the fact that the stock market ran here.   
  
*knock*  
  
“Come back later!” Estonia growled, “I'm trying to sleep!”   
  
“Eduard! Get up!” Lithuania's voice called from behind the wooded door. “Do you want to be late? It's bad enough you missed breakfast!”   
  
Estonia swung her legs off the edge of the bed and rubbed her face again, “I'll be ready in a minute.” She called, “I'll meet you there.”   
  
She heard Lithuania sigh, “No, you're going to let me in so I can help you.” The eldest Baltic demanded, “If not, then I'll go downstairs and get an all-purpose key card and let myself in.”   
  
 _I'm not in any mood for this._  Estonia thought,  _First I slept horribly now this._    
  
Getting up, Estonia walked gingerly to the door. After not being able to go to sleep quickly last night, she attempted to walk in a pair of heels she brought. Unfortunately, she apparently choose a pair slightly too high and had managed to get bunions on her foot. “Fine!” Estonia cursed as she opened the door and hit her elbow on the door frame, “You can come in.”   
  
“Ed...uard?” Lithuania gaped, “Y-y-you're...”   
  
“Yes, Toris. I am a girl.” Estonia croaked, as she kneaded her fingers against her skin. “Now, please shut the door.   
  
Lithuania did as asked, “Wh-how-whe- **why**?” He questioned as he walked further in the room, following the middle Baltic.   
  
“I wasn't... I wanted to.” Estonia answered, “It... I'm happier.” There was a slight worry in her tone, Lithuania was her brother, even if they weren't brother's by blood and what he thought did matter sometimes to her.   
  
Lithuania stared for a minute while Estonia busied herself with getting ready. As she put on some quick cheap lip gloss, she heard Lithuania laugh lightly. “Okay.” He said.   
  
Estonia turned, “Okay?”   
  
Lithuania nodded, “Okay.” Getting up from the bed, Lithuania added, “So what do I call you now?”   
  
Licking her lips, she smiled, “Emma, Emma Saar-Kotka.”   
  
“Emma.” He closed his eyes, and Estonia frowned, “I like it.” He finally said.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Lithuania didn't say anything, just closed the gap between them and hugged her. “As long as you're happy, I don't care.”

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. kaks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lithuania pulled the brush through Estonia's hair, humming gently. Estonia closed her eyes, “I'm sorry for not telling you.” She said abruptly. “I should've told you I was unhappy.”   
  
“Emma.” Lithuania used her name, and Estonia felt her breathe hitch, her brother was just too sweet, “You don't have to tell me anything. I mean, yes, I would've like to hear about how unhappy you are but, it's your life.” He lectured, “It's obvious that you felt uncomfortable disclosing how unhappy you were, and that does make me upset because I feel like I should be able to notice these things but... I wasn't.”   
  
Turning to face her brother, Estonia frowned, “I wasn't exactly forthcoming with the information.” She muttered, “Plus, I'm kind of a loner.”   
  
Lithuania smiled as she pouted, “Look, all that matters is you're happy now, right?” At Estonia's nod, the eldest Baltic went on, “So, let's focus on that.”   
  
“Okay.” Estonia said, nodding her head again.   
  
“Now, face the mirror, your hair is an absolute mess.” Lithuania joked, returning to pulling the brush through the golden strands.   
  
“We'll be late if you don't hurry up.” Estonia murmured, “You said so yourself.”   
  
“Yes but making sure you look good for your debut is a little more important than listening to the first twenty minutes of arguments about who's in charge and who's wrong.” Lithuania shrugged, “Plus, I haven't gotten to brush anyone's hair since my time with Poland.”   
  
Smirking, Estonia sighed, “Fine. Play with my hair.”   
  
Lithuania laughed, “You didn't have a choice.” He said tugging a strand. “Never had one.”   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lithuania is finally finished playing dress up with her, Estonia had a huge desire to slump down on the bed and go back to bed, but that would mess up everything that Lithuania had done, so she opted to slump against a wall. “Are we almost done?” Estonia asked.   
  
Lithuania frowned and shook his head, “No, I still have to give you shoes.” He answered, “I don't know how you almost went to a  _world meeting~_ dressed like a hobo.”   
  
“It was jeans, not even ripped ones!” She argued, “Toris, come on, I looked good.”   
  
“Yes, for hanging out but I'm afraid that if you show up like that at a world meeting, you'd be yelled at mercilessly by Germany and then you're boss would call my boss and my boss would tell me that I should be taking better care of my bro- sister and that I should be ashamed of myself.” Toris sighed, mentally cursing himself for the slip of the tongue. “It happens every time either you or Latvia does something.”   
  
“Why?” Emma made a face, gently cheering for Toris fixing himself before he could truly slip up, “It seems stupid.” She added as her brother pulled out one of the lower heels she'd brought with her. “Oh don't make me wear those.” She whined.   
  
“Oh come on, they're tiny heeled.”   
  
Estonia threw her brother a look, “Have you ever felt the pain of walking in heels? Ever heel is hell, and they hurt!”   
  
“I have thank you very much.” Lithuania said pointedly. “But that's not the point, the point is these are appropriate shoe wear for the world meeting and the outfit I have chosen for you is elegant, but still showy.”   
  
And Lithuania was right, the outfit he had chosen was very nice and probably as good as what her official suits would look like; simple black flare trousers with teal v-neck short sleeve top, black suit jacket over it, a pair of simple black Mary-Janes, and a pendant necklace. All in all, Emma knew she would be going to Toris more for clothing help, especially since he seemed to know what matched and what didn't.   
  
All Emma knew was what clothing she liked, she had figured it out while shopping and she knew exactly what she didn't like, which Toris had managed to avoid. Looking over herself in the mirror, the middle Baltic pushed a falling strand of blonde hair from her face, she'd have to buy hairspray if she wanted it to stop falling. “I look perfect.” She muttered, “Thank you Toris.”   
  
“It's no trouble.” Toris waved a hand, “Anything to make my little sister look nice.”   
  
“Well I look better than nice,” Emma twirled, thankful that she didn't fall.   
  
Toris nodded, “Come on then, we're probably going to be yelled at for being 20 minutes late, but it’ll be after you walk into the room” and everyone calms down from seeing how beautiful you look, he added in his mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estonia was nervous, if she would be truthful to herself. Standing in front of the meeting doors, Lithuania on her left side, and her rucksack with her papers and computer hanging in her right hand, Estonia wanted to bolt. Drop the rucksack and go run for it. Yes, she had wanted to have attention – a lot more than what she had when she was a boy but actually walking in there, and feeling all those eyes on her kinda scared her. What if people said bad things, what if people asked her reasons, they were her own, and she felt no desire to share with the classroom. “I can't do it.” She said suddenly, whispering slightly just in case anyone could hear her through the door.   
  
“Estonia.” Lithuania began, turning to face her, “Emma, look at me.” She did as he asked, “It'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll get attention, but that's because you look amazing.” He smiled at her, “Don't worry, I'll defend your virtue against those trying to take it.”   
  
She laughed lightly, “Toris!”   
  
“But no, really, you'll do fine. Just tell them what I told you; it was your decision, and it was made and now it's done. They don't need to know everything.” He sobered, “And if anyone says anything bad, I'll just punch them.”   
  
“Toris.” She looked at him pointedly, “You'll punch someone?”   
  
The Lithuanian looked sheepish but nodded nonetheless, “To defend my sister, yes.”   
  
Steeling herself for the one of the biggest steps, Estonia reached out to grab Lithuania's hand, “I'm ready.” She said, taking calming breaths.   
  
Lithuania only nodded before he moved forward and opened the door, “Sorry we're late.” He said as soon as all eyes were on them.   
  
Estonia stood tall, calming her nerves and instantly falling back on her old habits; calm stoic face and an air of indifference. Germany was ranting at them both, not even looking up from his paperwork at the podium, something about how each nation had five minutes to explain how their economy was going and how their lateness had broken that system.   
  
“Who's the pretty lady?”   
  
Estonia blinked and turned toward the voice of the Italian sitting near the front, and all eyes fell on her. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly, “Estonia.”   
  
“You're a girl now?” The Italian blinked, and Germany growled something about paperwork.   
  
“Yes.” Holding her head up high, “The decision was made and followed through.” Looking at Germany, she added, “Is there a problem?”   
  
“Besides the fact that you did not fill out the paperwork -”   
  
“I wasn't aware there was paperwork for a situation like this.” She said stiffly.   
  
“–There is always paperwork. But there's no problem.” Germany finished.   
  
Of course right then, there seemed to be a breaking of the silence that had fallen over the nations when they walked in, and people began to break into loud sounds; many getting up tocrowd the Baltic girl. Lithuania just squeezed her hand once more, and it calmed down the rushing feelings of shock, excitement and fear. Never before had Estonia been crowded like this, nations that she didn't even talk to – and ones she didn't like to talk to – smiling at her, and some of them even grabbing onto her hair (Which thankfully wasn't that destroyed, she'd really have to send Lithuania a gift or something for the excellent work).   
  
“BACK OFF!” Germany yelled, grabbing the attention of some of the nations, “You can all question Estonia about her sudden change  _after_  the world meeting!”  
  
“But Ludwig~” North Italy whined, “I want to get to know the pretty lady.”   
  
 _Seriously, now? After all these years of going to meetings with me, now you want to?_  Estonia thought rolling her eyes, “I must agree with Germany, a world meeting is much more important.” She purred without meaning to, feeling a hand creep down her back. That was the cause of the purr apparently but who was doing so, she didn't know.  
  
“Get off of her!” Lithuania yelled, pushing Russia's hands from her and that warmth that had been on Estonia's lower back receded. “No touching!” He added, looking at all the nations that had pushed him away from her, “Estonia wishes to get to work, so I suggest we do so.”   
  
“Oh but, mon ami, I wish to get to know more about Estonia.” France leaned closely, “It's not every day that we get a brand new woman in our world.”   
  
Okay, that sounded too much like an invitation for sex. Especially coming from France. Estonia didn't do much trade with the other nationbut she did remember spending time around the other nation when she was youngerand the _love_  nation hadn't given her a single look, now though, that was not the case. Of course, most of the time spent around other nations when she was younger when Prussia – under the title of the Teutonic Knights – had control over the land and carted her around, pointing out new territory to his friends, and enemies. It was also during that time that Estonia met Livonia, who had been some relation to her but Livonia passed her own land over to Latvia (and a little to Estonia, herself) early and decided to leave the living world, so Estonia never got to really know the other woman.   
  
“Everyone be seated!” Germany yelled for the fourth time.   
  
“We should take a break.” France smirked, “I call for a recess!” He said, voice echoing.   
  
“I agree.” Russia said, smiling, “I wish to talk to Estonia about things.”   
  
Estonia pushed down an eep and shook her head, “We really shouldn't.” She pointed out, “The world economy is so important.”   
  
A laugh, “Always busy studious Estonia.” Russia muttered moving closer, “You shouldn't think too much about things like that.”   
  
Estonia let loose her own nervous laugh, “Hehe.” Where was Toris when she needed him? Oh wait, that was him, trying to deal with Poland and a whole bunch of questions.   
  
“Leave her alone!” A new voice joined in, this time a little farther away. “Come on guys, we were doing so good a minute ago!”   
  
Oh, that was America.   
  
Turing towards the American, Estonia silently thanked whatever and nodded, “I agree!”   
  
All this attention was perfect, but it was becoming slightly suffocating and being crowded by other nations who she was sure in relationships with others was slightly odd. Spain smiled at her, and Emma debated whether she should smile back or not when an involuntary smile graced her face.   
  
“Ahh~ amigos,” Spain began, “I believe we might be suffocating the girl.”   
  
North Italy frowned from his spot right in front of her – or what was her front as she had turned too many times to really remember. “But I want to talk to the bello*~”   
  
“We can talk after the meeting.” Estonia said, “I promise.”   
  
“Then it's a date?” The Italian asked, smiling, “We can go get dinner together!”   
  
“...Okay.” She remarked, smiling.   
  
Hopefully this would get him off her back. Though, she hadn't thought about the others who wanted to spend time with her alone, France pouted behind her. “And what about moi?” The Frenchman sighed, “I am to be left alone on this island of sadness?”   
  
“Uhh...” Emma really didn't have an answer to that, “Some other time?” She croaked out, her voice tiny.   
  
Immediately, as if a switched had been flipped, France smiled. Grabbing her hand and bringing it up to her face, he smiled and winked, “Oh but mon cher, of course. We can talk after the meeting?”   
  
“Sure?”   
  
Okay, Toris, time to ignore Poland's antics and come back here, she thought, come on vend**, where's that punching people and defending my virtue?   
  
Estonia sighed, “Really, I should get to my seat, unpack and everything.” She tried, holding up the rucksack.   
  
“I agree.” Hungary said, coming from behind the group.   
  
Looking to the sky, Estonia almost shouted her thanks to the gods. “So, if.. you all don't mind...?” She left the words unsaid, hoping that the group surrounding her would get it but apparently they didn't as Hungary had to add.   
  
“Move away so she can walk.”   
  
The group slowly dissipated and, she was about to walk to her seat when Germany called her to the front. Hungary, her ever dear cousin, snickered and covered her mouth. “Go on.” She said softly, “Ludwig probably wants to hand you paperwork, a phone number and everything.”   
  
“Not funny.” She mouthed but walked up to the podium anyway.   
  
Germany cleared his throat. “I see from this  _late_  paperwork that was filled out yesterday, early morning that you have alerted your boss and in turn he has submitted information.”

No paperwork was actually done, unless you counted hacking (could it really be called hacking if she already had the security codes?) into her office and changing certain things.

He continued, unaware of her thoughts. “Though, normally in this situation --”

This happened before? Well now that was a surprise.

“this is all done in front of more than two nations – usually a medium sized group – but since it was not I, at least, need you to announce to everyone you're new title.”   
  
“Title?” She didn't change from being the country of Estonia.   
  
Germany cleared his throat again, “Your new name.” He answered, “That way we will know what to call you.”   
  
Ahh yes, Estonia had absolutely forgotten that little tidbit. At world meetings, since a new treaty went in about 20 years ago, the nations had begun to refer to each other by the human names they had chosen. It was designed to help them all get closer, since before the treaty, calling each other by the special names had been mainly used in intimate situations. People had begun to get closer, and it did help against large fights. Most of the time, Estonia had just referred to people by their country names, finding no reason to fake intimacy. Nodding, Estonia apologized.   
  
Germany only moved from the podium so she could speak. “Estonia will take the floor for no more than 5 minutes!” Germany said, “No one will interrupt.”   
  
“Umm, well, my new title is Emma.” Estonia offered, frowning. “Emma Saar-Kotka. So I guess that's the name you'll be referring to me for now on.”   
  
There was a gentle silence before North Italy rose his hand, “Bello?” He asked, “Do you like Italian foods?”   
  
“...Sure?”   
  
Oh dear gods, what had she gotten herself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world meeting ended three hours later, and before Estonia could be grabbed away by France, Hungary had come to her saving. Silently thanking her cousin Emma followed the other women to wherever she was taking her.   
  
“I'm glad I'm not the only girl in our little trio anymore.” Elizaveta began, “But I'm really upset I didn't hear about you becoming a girl until now.”   
  
“No one did.” Emma lied. No way was she bringing up Norway.   
  
Elizaveta snorted, “Ha! Lie!” She giggled, “Y'know Emma, despite the sudden sex change it hasn't changed your personality much.”   
  
Emma sighed but didn't say anything, ignoring her cousin in favour of trying to figure out where they were going. “Where are you taking me?” Emma asked, rolling her eyes.   
  
“Back to your room.” Elizaveta paused and faced her, “Can't you pay attention?”   
  
Nodding, the Estonian girl answered, “Of course, it's just this isn't the way Toris took.”   
  
“Of course not. We're just going to make a quick pit stop to Lilli and then we're back on the road to your room.”   
  
“And we're visiting Lilli because...?” She left off, hoping to get an answer but of course, Elizaveta, being the woman she was, kept quiet and only spoke when they had finally made their way to the Liechtensteiner's room.   
  
“Hello, Eliza.” The girl said sweetly, opening the door after the first knock.   
  
Elizaveta let go of her arm and wrapped it around the little blonde girl. Estonia ignored the situation until Lilli offered her a hello. Giving a small wave back, Estonia went back to ignoring everything. As much as Liechtenstein was sweet, there was something that unnerved Estonia about her. It was probably because she was too sweet for a girl living with Switzerland as a brother. But still, 30 whole minutes later and they were finally leaving, Elizaveta's arms full of a huge black bag. She wouldn't show Estonia what was in it but she did smile and say it wasn't anything bad.   
  
“Finally!” Tino's voice rang throughout the entire hallway as they made their way slowly to her room. Tino looked annoyed and was probably standing there the entire time they were at Lilli's room.   
  
Estonia, upon seeing her dear and near cousin, rushed to hug him. “Tino!” She yelled, ignoring the sound of Elizaveta hushing her. “Oh how long it's been! I've missed you!”   
  
Tino laughed, hugging her. Immediately, Estonia relaxed, despite the fact that she might have a  _date_  with North Italy later on and the fact that she was probably going to be stalked by France until she gave him the time of day, everything felt better when she was with family.   
  
“You're a girl.” Was the first thing Tino said when they stopped hugging. “How are you a girl? No, wait, there's only one person I can think of you going to and when I'm through yelling at you for not telling me you were going to be a girl – I mean I couldn't even prepare myself against the barrages of questions I was asked. Everyone wanted to know about you, and there I was, gobsmacked!” Tino threw his arms up and continued to rant, “I mean, I don't mind and you're a pretty girl but really, a little warning next time.”   
  
“There won't be a next time.” Elizaveta said, “Remember, this is permanent.”   
  
Estonia nodded, “Yup. Which means, I will stay a girl for the rest of my unnaturally but beautiful life.”   
  
Tino huffed, “Still.” Rolling his eyes, the Nordic went on, “Anyway, I had to explain to Iceland that he couldn't date you due to family issues.”   
  
“Family issues?” Both girl's eyebrows raised, and Estonia went for her key card. Swiping the plastic card through the little door scanner, she let her cousins in and kicked off the heels.   
  
Tino flushed, “Well, it'd be weird if Iceland went ahead and dated you. I mean, you've gotten over Norway telling you you can't be a Nordic and well...”   
  
“I'm not going to relapse like that.” Emma said, and truth be told, she was positive she didn't want to be a Nordic anymore. All during her shopping she had thought that maybe the Nordics would like her more like this but when she overheard one of her people scolding their child and telling them that sometimes you can't have what you want and that meant that he couldn't play with the big kids yet, something struck deep in her. “I learned that I'm happy as a Baltic and a Finno-Ugric even if my name isn't even mentioned in there.” She joked with them.   
  
Tino sighed, “I know but still, I don't want Iceland touching you. It'd be weird. I've seen that kid grow from little to big and just the idea of him dating you,” he shuddered, “Ew.”   
  
Estonia had to agree, it would be weird to date Iceland.   
  
“Though that's not even on the list.” Hungary interrupted, “Emma – cute name by the way – has a date with Italy~”   
  
Tino lifted an eyebrow this time, “I heard. I'm a little surprised.”   
  
Emma blushed and turned to look in her mirror, “And why is that?” She asked, trying to act haughty. It wasn't exactly working, but it was fun.   
  
“I didn't know Feli was your type.” Eliza said as Tino answered, “Because it's Italy?”   
  
Emma frowned, “Well I don't have a type and... I didn't know what else to do. I mean, part of the reason I changed was because I wanted to be noticed but now that I'm noticed; well lets just say there's definitely a lesson to be learned by the old saying be careful what you wish for.” She sighed before concentrating on herself in the mirror. “Having all those people around me was a rush, but it was so scary, and I am so thankful that Toris didn't leave me to myself.”   
  
Eliza nodded, “Well, Emma – which I'm thinking of a nickname for – it's going to be like that. You're basically new to everyone, and you've got stuff they want.” She added, “You're really pretty and blonde, and you're eyes are to die for, it's natural for them to want you.”   
  
Making a face, Estonia had to concede that her cousin was right. Of course, Eliza would be right. When isn't she right? The brunette smiled at her before rummaging through her clothing. Finding mostly trousers and tops, Elizaveta frowned, “Emmy,” She began, “Don't you have any fancy clothing?”   
  
“No.” She answered honestly, “I didn't think I would need any right now. I was just planning on going here for a good ole fashion world meeting. Not a date.”   
  
Tino laughed, a short bark of one at least. “You didn't expect anyone to ask you out? Are you kidding me.” Seeing Emma's look of confusion, he added, “Ed.. I mean, Emma, sorry about that. You're hot. You've got long blonde locks, sea-green eyes and fair skin. You look like a supermodel. You could easily pass as one. You're medium sized, which means you aren't too tall, and you aren't too short. How did you not plan for a date?”   
  
Emma was red as red could be when she answered, “Well... I felt as if I planned for anything fancy, I would just be disappointed.”   
  
It was embarrassing having to tell them that. Yes, they were close and yes, that mean that most of the time, they shared deep secrets, but that didn't mean that they shared everything. In fact, some of their deeper secrets never got told. Elizaveta was about to say something, anything to cheer up her cousin when there was a sharp knock on the door.   
  
“If it's France, say I'm doing something!” Emma said, running into the bathroom.   
  
Hungary walked over and answered the door, “Hello.” She said, flowery.   
  
“Is Tino here?” Came the distinct accent of Sweden. Nodding, she invited the gentle giant (or so Tino said) in.   
  
“Berwald!” Tino smiled upon seeing him, “What are you doing here?”   
  
“Wondering where you were?”   
  
Tino's face fell, “Oh, no! Movie night! I'm sorry, I absolutely forgot!” He looked to the clock, already 4:30 – which was when they usually sat around, trying to pick a movie. “I promised Eliza I'd help her help Emma get ready for her night out with Italy.”   
  
Berwald stared before nodding, “It's okay.” He answered, “You can stay. We can watch a late movie.”   
  
Tino smiled, “Thanks.”   
  
Looking around the room, Berwald noticed one thing, “Where's Estonia?” He asked.   
  
“In the bathroom!” Came the reply.   
  
“It's just Berwald, right?!” it continued, “Because anyone else and I'm not coming out!”   
  
“It's just Berwald.” Tino answered, “He came to check up on me.”   
  
“Oh.” The bathroom door creaked open, and a little blonde head peeped out. It peered around the room before it decided it was safe and in a quick flowing manner, Estonia left the bathroom. “Thank Lord it's just you.”   
  
“Hmm.” Berwald said, looking over the Baltic. Now, Berwald wasn't as close to the Baltic as Tino was but he did own the kid's land for a long while back during history and had gotten to warm up to him – well, he was a she now, but it was nonetheless during that time that Berwald began to feel slightly protective, if only because the Baltic was his property. But, seeing the Baltic hiding out in the bathroom, in fear of one of the other nations that had crowded her when she arrived at the meeting, brought that protective flame back.   
  
“... Anyway, I can just wear a skirt or something.” Berwald caught on to the last part of the Baltic's words.   
  
Hungary shook her head no. “Feli is fancy! You need fancy!”   
  
“Yes, well there's not time to shop now!” Tino answered, voice raising in worry. “Plus, does it really matter that much, it's a small dinner date because someone couldn't take no for an answer which really Eliza you should talk to him about because that's dangerous.”   
  
“Feli isn't dangerous, he just likes the company of pretty women.” Hungary growled, before she softened her features, “Plus, this is an important time! A girl's first date is very important, something you won't get Tino.”   
  
“Blah blah blah.” Tino fired back, “It doesn't matter! Let Emma go in whatever she feels like. Don't you want our cousin comfortable?”   
  
“Guys.” The Baltic girl tried, only failing when both Tino and Hungary raised their voices.   
  
Berwald thought it was cute how she attempted to get her cousins attention, and he wondered if this was a normal thing; Tino and Hungary breaking out into an argument. Though as charming as it was to see her try, this whole thing was getting out of hand. Really, what did it matter, why didn't they just ask one of the other girls if they had anything they could use. He was positive that he heard Belgium talk about some pretty dresses she had brought with her.   
  
Clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention, Berwald told them what he thought. “Borrow someone else's.” He said simply, “Belgium's got some things and so does Seychelles.”   
  
Hungary's eyes lit up, just like Tino's did whenever something good happened. “You're a genius!” The Hungarian stood on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I'll be right back!” She yelled, running out of the room.   
  
Estonia looked at him with undecipherable eyes. “Do you hate me?” She asked after a minute, reaching up and undoing the half-do her hair was in.  
  
“No.” Berwald answered, why would she think that?  
  
Estonia kept a stoic look on her face as she hmm'd at him. “I find that hard to believe.”   
  
“Oh come off of it!” Tino laughed, “It's not Berwald's fault that he accidentally gave Eliza an idea.”   
  
Estonia frowned at Tino, “I'm going to be stuffed in a dress.” She said with venom in her voice, “there's a reason I did not get many dresses. I figured out I don't really like most of them as they are either too loose or too constricting.”   
  
“It'll be alright.” Tino said, moving to hug her. “Eliza's crazy but she knows you. She wouldn't get you something you're going to be uncomfortable in.”   
  
The Estonian only sighed as she slipped on the bed, pulling Tino in with her. “Yes, well, you say that now but if she comes back with some fancy-schmancy dress that requires two hours of concentration to put it on, I demand you buy me a whole years supply of my best vodka.”   
  
Tino laughed again and curled into her, “Fine.” He said, forgetting that Berwald was still in the room. “If she does I'll buy you the alcohol, if she doesn't, you buy me that alcohol.”   
  
“Deal.” there was a blatant pause, “Now are you going to invite you're husband to bed or shall I?” She intoned and even though the only one he was attracted to was Tino, Berwald couldn't help the flush that rose to his face. That tone that Estonia used was one he heard often from Tino.   
  
“Oh! Berwald!” Tino said, lifting his head and the blanket, “Come join us on the bed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. three

~*~  
  
Estonia yawned once more, Hungary rushing around her trying to fix her hair in ringlets that hung down her face. “I'm sorry.” She apologised. “I shouldn't be yawning.”   
  
Hungary just shrugged, “Tino's bringing coffee, so soon you'll stop.” Turning around to stare at the man on the bed, she added, “Isn't that right, Berwald?” The Nordic gave one small nod before going back to watching what Eliza was doing.   
  
Apparently no one was really up for small talk, and it was becoming later and later by the second. By time Hungary had come back from borrowing clothing from some other nations – a few of them following her back to Estonia's room, North Italy was waiting outside the door with a smile on his face. Hungary had smiled at him and then told him to wait a little bit outside the door expecting her two cousins to be at least working on make up or shoes or hair or still to be awake but no, instead she found them cuddled up together with Sweden. Well, the sight was cute and being herself, she snapped a quick picture using her phone before she began the waking process.   
  
Though, that was about half-hour ago and right when they woke up she had sent Tino to go to the nearest Star Buck or Tim Horton’s or even McDonald's for something to drink and maybe a quick wake up snack because going on a date without food already in the stomach was a bad idea. Then, Hungary set her eyes on fixing the blonde mess upon her cousin's head.   
  
“Why are both you and Finland blonde?” She asked suddenly, as she placed the last braid in place and set upon it with a barrage of hairspray courtesy of Wy, who handed it over.   
  
Waving a hand in front of her face, Estonia coughed, “Oh god, why do you need to use that much?” She asked, “And as for your question, no one knows.”   
  
“Why didn't you ask for dark hair upon being a girl.” Hungary laughed, “Oh, it would've been nice to not be the only one of us three without blonde hair.”   
  
“I didn't really ask for much besides different parts.” Estonia muttered but added much louder, “But I think it has something to do with area. Where we are in terms of the map.”   
  
Liechtenstein spoke up then, “Miss Hungary,” She began, “How can nations change their sex?”   
  
Hungary coughed, “Well, it's not too often and to be blunt when I was younger, if I had known we could, I would've. But anyway, back on topic, it's magic, because we aren't like normal humans the human way doesn't work for us so we use magic; a spell and I think a potion, to switch.” Pausing, Hungary smiled, “Actually we can change into whatever we wanted. Including animals! Though no one really does it because it's permanent. No one wants to change then find out their unhappy.”   
  
“Oh..” Liechtenstein turned to Estonia, “Are you unhappy, Miss Estonia?”   
  
Estonia's face softened, “No.” She answered, “I'm not, dear.” In her mind, she added, 'I was but now I'm not.'   
  
“Stand up.” Hungary instructed, and Estonia did as she was told.   
  
She felt the feel of the cool fabric go less than an inch past her knees. 'The Little Black Dress' as most women have dubbed it was nothing more than black silk with a slightly plunging v neckline and it was knee length (on the actual owner, Belgium who was at least two inches taller than the Estonian girl). Pressing the dress down once again, Estonia looked it over. It was very cute, and she was going to be definitely buying herself one once she went back home. Or find a store that sold them like this over here.   
  
Turning to face the small crowd that had been there, now including Tino who was finally returning with the drinks and a small bag of food, Emma smiled. Grabbing the small cup of coffee that Tino held in his hand, Estonia breathed the deep smell of beautifully churned and cooked beans. “I love you Tino.” She said without thinking. Every time Tino had gone out to get her coffee, he'd always return with a cup that smelt just like this, perfectly made to Estonia's senses.   
  
“I love you too.” Tino laughed, “But really, it's just coffee.”   
  
“It's always coffee, and it's never been just coffee for you either.” Estonia joked, “I never would have thought I'd live to see you say it's just coffee.”   
  
Leaning closer, Tino answered softly, “It's not the best coffee, mine's better. So I'll just say, Settle has bad taste.”   
  
The rest of the room laughed while Estonia quickly refilled her energy with the coffee and chowed down on some of the surprisingly not so greasy french fries from McDonald's. She felt less sleepy with the coffee running through her veinsand the fries did wonders on clearing out any sense of worry she felt about making a fool in front of Italy. Of course the feeling of worry could've just been bubbles and butterflies. This was the first time that she's every been asked out, both as female and male which meant this was her first date. Ever. Those type of things tended to worry people.   
  
“Okay.” Hungary said, looking over Estonia, “You are done getting ready, I'll just invite Italy in here and you and him can go on your date.” she walked over to the door, and Estonia handed the rest of her drink and fries to Tino and wiped her hands on his shirt.   
  
'Sorry.' she mouthed as North Italy walked in, smiling at her.   
  
“Ve~ You look so pretty!” He said, and Emma couldn't help but blush. The Italian held out an arm for her to take and looking behind, they both waved to the group of people.   
  
“Is this a romantic date?” Tino asked his cousin as he watched Emma and Feliciano walk away. “Or like a friendly date?”   
  
Elizaveta shrugged, “Probably just a friendly date, Feliciano really doesn't go on many romantic dates.”   
  
“Good because if it was romantic and the Italian had something … naughty planned, I'd have to bring out my sniper rifle.”   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma smiled as they walked through the hotel's lobby as for once there was so much attention placed on her. People were whispering to each other and staring at them as she walked with Feliciano. It seemed as if they were stars walking down a red carpet. Of course, Feliciano looking as good as he normally did and she, dressed to the nines they probably looked like stars. As they were walking, Emma also saw that bellboy looking at her, and she offered a small smile to him as if to say hello. He was truly a sweetheart, which was becoming far and few at the hotels they stayed at.   
  
“We have reservations for a great restaurant me and Ludwig went to the last time we held an economic meeting.” Ita – Feliciano said, “But that's not until 8:00 so I thought we could go get gelato but then I remembered that I have yet to find a good gelato place so we'll get some ice cream and walk through the park?” It was a question, but it didn't matter to Emma.   
  
Smiling, she answered, “Sure.” To be honest, Estonia liked parks better than she liked fancy restaurants but saying that could be considered rudeand she doesn't want to be rude.   
  
“So tell me about yourself.” Feliciano said as the turned down some boulevard that would lead to Central Park. “You're hobbies and stuff.”   
  
Emma frowned, “Um, I like technology.” She said weakly. Oh describing oneself was always her weak spot, there was nothing interesting about her.   
  
Obviously the Italian could sense her discomfort and began to talk about himself, and then about what he remembered about Estonia before the transformation, which included some very interesting facts. “I remember you trying to explain something about web security to me and my fratello~” Feliciano smiled, “I didn't quite understand it at the moment.”   
  
Laughing lightly, Estonia smiled along with him, “Well, I have a bad habit of not being able to explain things more simply.”   
  
“That's true. You used words I didn't even understand or thought was part of the English language.”   
  
“I explain better in Estonian.” She pointed out, “Not that I'm bad with English, I've just been forced to learn so many languages that they all mush together, English being one of those.” Pausing, She laughed again, “Like right now, while I'm messing up.”   
  
Feliciano tilted his head, “You're flustered.” He remarked simply, before saying something in Italian.   
  
Emma frowned again, “I don't know Italian.” She said sheepishly. “I'm sorry.”   
  
“It's okay, Bello~” Feliciano assured before asking, “Do you want to learn?”   
  
“Learn what?” She questioned as they came across an ice cream shop, “Italian?”   
  
“Si~”   
  
Emma thought on it, she had never had the idea of learning the language flit through her mind but now that she was being asked, it seemed like it was a good idea. She did always say that she was going to learn a language on her own free will and what better language was there than Italian? Nodding, she said “Yes. I'd love to learn Italian.”   
  
“Ve~ Great~ I can teach you and I might be able to get fratello to help~” Feliciano's mouth went off, talking faster than the speed of light. Some of what he said was in Italian and Emma was shocked at how quick he spoke, even she couldn't speak her own language that fast.   
  
“Feliciano!” She cut him off, “I can not understand you when you speak that fast.” It's all said with a laugh so the other won't think she's actually yelling.   
  
“Scusami.” Feliciano looked bashful. “I forget sometimes.”   
  
“S'okay.” Emma saidand they fell into an easy silence, walking at a gentle speed, before stopping in front of the third ice cream shop.   
  
“Come on.” Feliciano said, grabbing her hand with his own. She jumped slightly, not used to other people touching her before she relaxed. “They have the best ice cream.” He continued, ignoring the jump.   
  
“Really?” She questioned with a teasing tone, “The best?”   
  
The Italian nodded, “Almost as good as gelato.”  
  
Thankfully the lines in this amazing and 'almost as good as gelato' place wasn't that long and Feliciano was apparently a repeat here so they greeted him (and her) with much enthusiasm. The owner – or what looked to be the owner, smiled at them and waved the over while they waited for their ice cream – chocolate fudge for her and vanilla fudge for Feliciano.

“Feliciano!” The little old lady said, “It's great to see you!”   
  
“You too, Julia!” Feliciano went into a long spiel of Italian and the little old lady followed along until she turned to look at Emma, who had long drifted into eating her ice cream, that had been delivered shortly after they had started talking.   
  
“And who is this?” She asked, and Emma looked up.   
  
“Uh.. Emma.”   
  
“She's one of my coworkers, like Ludwig.” Feliciano explained. “I wanted to be the first to take her out!”   
  
“First date?” Julia coughed, “Seems hardly for such a pretty girl.” She looked at Emma like she couldn't believe that she was just getting into a relationship.   
  
“First time looking pretty.” Emma responded before she could stop herself. “Before I was hardly noticeable, and when I was noticed, I was only used for help in technology.”   
  
Feliciano looked at her, “I'm sorry.” He apologized before he could stop himself. “That's not right.”   
  
“It's okay.” She waved him off, “I understand it. I wasn't exactly the prettiest, or kindest or sweetest, or really anything. I was pretty bland.”   
  
“I thought you were interesting.”   
  
“Interesting doesn't get you into a long term relationship.” Emma pointed out more harshly than she wanted.   
  
“No,” Julia cut in, “But it does give you something to talk about.” There was a little pause before the old woman continued, “Bet you had something for someone else to notice, but they were just too shy to speak up.”   
  
Emma wanted to roll her eyes but held that back as Feliciano piped up, “I bet that's true. I heard people talking about you before.”   
  
“Oh nice, please tell me more.” She said sarcastically. “I definitely want to hear how people talked about me behind my back.”   
  
“Well they were talking about your butt.” Feliciano blinked, “So it couldn't be all that bad.”   
  
Emma blushed and held back the biting remark she held. “Feliciano!” She said instead, “I don't need to hear that.”   
  
Julia and Feliciano laughed, “It's okay child.” Julia said, “Least you know that you weren't as invisible as you thought.”   
  
That was true but still, just because nations looked at her butt didn't mean that they truly paid attention to her. “Yes, but that doesn't mean anything besides my butt looks good.” Emma said, because realistically that's what it meant.   
  
Feliciano sighed before shaking his head, “I'll admit, I didn't pay attention to you before, actually I know like four other who did but they were Toris, Raivis, Tino and Elizaveta, but I want to change that. I wanna be friends with you.”   
  
Pausing, Emma tried to fix her facial expressions. She hadn't remembered a time when someone had asked her that, besides, her cousins,and that didn't really count. Emma could count on one hand the amount of friends she had, and the sad thing was that they were mostly family. Pushing those tears that stung at her eyes away, Emma nodded, “I'd love to be friends.”   
  
Feliciano smiled, “Then, let's start over.” Getting up and walking away from the table, Feliciano made his way to the door before acting like he walked in, “Oh hello, Miss.” He said coming up to her table.   
  
Emma held back a laugh, “Hello, good sir.”   
  
“My name is Feliciano Vargas, I was wondering if it's okay if I sit here.” He flourished his hands and bowed, which caused her to laugh out loud.   
  
“Well, I wouldn't mind the company.” Looking up at the clock though, she frowned, “But, I have reservations at a fancy restaurant, and I couldn't be late.”   
  
“Well, would you mind if I joined you?” He blinked at her and Emma thought on it.   
  
“I would never mind the company of an Italian gentleman.” She said, and Feliciano held his hand out to help her get up, and she grabbed it with a gentle, “Thank you.”   
  
Back outside with his ice cream in one hand, Feliciano moved to grab Emma by her side and pull her closer. He felt her jump again at the movement and the touch, but he didn't pull back, he was warm, and she was cold and that was all. She calmed herself down quickly before moving to walk in time with him. Feliciano made no other movement until Emma began to speak.   
  
“I'm sorry for jolting at every touch.” She began, “I haven't exactly been touched before besides by Tino and Elizaveta, and they're family, well there was whenever Taani would pick me up and place me on his shoulders, but I was like 10 at the timeand that doesn't count because he felt like that weird distant cousin you have that plays stupid games with you and ignores all responsibility.”  
  
“It's okay.” Feliciano cut in, “You don't pull away so it's a little victory.” There was a small smile, but Emma couldn't pay attention to it because she was too busy trying not to cry.   
  
“Thank you, Feliciano.” She said, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for wanting to be my friend, and for being kind and being sweet.”   
  
Feliciano smiled and hugged her back. “It's not a problem.”   
  
With that they walked silently to the restaurant and when they got there, Emma was happy that Eliza had taken her time to make her look fancy because looking in, all you could see was fancily dressed people and candlelight and things that Emma had never been subjected to. The maitre'd nodded to them as Feliciano gave his name, and they were paraded off to a table in the middle of the room, right next to the dance floor.   
  
“Feliciano!” Emma scolded, “This is too fancy!”   
  
'I'm slightly possessive over money.' she thought as Feliciano responded with, “I want to show you off to the people, the best place to do that is to show you off where you should belong.”   
  
“And where is that?” She asked, lifting up the menu.   
  
“Among beauties and fancy people and shining stars.” Well, Feliciano was definitely one of the most thoughtful nations in the world, and that was not a blush that was covering her face.   
  
“Feli...” Emma muttered, “You are honestly too kind.”   
  
“Maybe but I want to be.” Feliciano smiled, “I want you to see what someone who cares will act like.” There was silence again as Emma let thar sink in. Someone was doing something nice for her, not because he wanted anything from him, but because he wanted to. 

“Now, order something.” He urged with his foot.   
  
Looking over the menu, Emma sighed. She wasn't the cheapest nations there was to take out, but she was iffy when it came with money. Though she would spend it when she wants to, she didn't like it when others spent money on her, even if she would spend money on Lithuania and Latvia. The cheapest item on the menu was something for 45 American dollars, the most expensive was like almost a hundred.   
  
“I'll have whatever you are having.” Emma said after a minute of trying to decipher the Italian food.   
  
Feliciano called the waiter over before he ordered two bruschetta antipasti, two dishes of Risotto con scamorza e champagne and panchetta, all served with some form of red wine. For desert he ordered Panna Cotta that would be served with a simple caffè. The waiter smiled and nodded before bowing slightly and leaving.   
  
“Where'd you find a place like this?” Emma asked in awe.   
  
Feliciano shrugged, “Me and my fratello was looking for better Italian food in New York, and we found this place.”   
  
“Well congratulations, you found a delicious sounding place.” She said, already hungry from how the Italian had described the food.   
  
“Just wait until you actually eat it.” He said, and he was right. The minute the bruschetta made it's way to the table to the second it touched her tongue, Emma was more than surprised and happy. It tasted delicious. She could taste the garlic that's been rubbed into the bread and a small moan escaped her mouth as the taste of the olive oil met up with the small topping that was on it. Just small things like chopped tomatoes and mozzarella cheese and  _oh god was that cured meat?_   
  
“Si~” Feliciano said, “It is.”   
  
“Oh wow.” She muttered with her mouth full, “That is just unlike most things I've had.” It was a small admittance, and it seemed to make Feliciano happy so Emma would live with it.   
  
“It's bruschetta topped with tomatoes and mozzarella and small amount of cured meat.” Feliciano chatted while waving a hand in the air, “You will probably die as soon as the risotto comes out.”   
  
And he was not lying. The minute the Risotto began to make it's way to their table, Emma could smell it. “What exactly is Risotto?” Emma questioned, “I've never had it before.”   
  
“Risotto is a rice dish from Northern Italy. It's cooked in a broth and made to perfection. The one we are eating – risotto con scamorza e champagne – is one of my personal favourites.” Tasting it, Emma understood why. The spices mingled perfectly, it was creamy but not too creamy, it was, one word, delicious.   
  
“This is some of the best food I've ever had.” Emma said. “Seriously Feliciano you didn't have to treat my to such delicacies. I would've been fine going to a quick fast food joint.”   
  
“But this is better?”   
  
“Well of course,” She expressed, “But you didn't have --”   
  
“I wanted to.” He responded quickly before she could finish. “Just like I want to treat you to all my favourite meals, and I want to take you on a walk through central park and I want to be your friend and I want to spend time with you.” Looking up, Feliciano continued, “Let me treat you to this. Just let me.”   
  
And she would. Even though every part of her screamed to say no, to tell him that she no longer needed anyone to take care of her, Emma let him. If someone wanted to take care of her, and not want anything afterward, then she would let him. So when the panchetta arrived, she let him explain it, and when the desert came, she let him give her a little taste of his and when the meal was done but they had yet to pay, Emma let him pull her out to the dance floor and she let herself be led into the waltz.   
  
“Feliciano, thank you.” Emma said as they walked out of the restaurant. After their dance, Feliciano had paid for the dinner and began her first lesson in Italian.   
  
“Try to say that in Italian.”  
  
Smiling, Emma tried to remember it, “Umm, grazie di tutto...?”   
  
“Va bene!” Feliciano laughed.   
  
The lessons continued, mostly how to say thank you and yes and no and please point me into this direction, though Emma kept getting stuck on remembering how to say each word in different settings. There was informal and formal and then there were other things. Making their way back to the hotel, Feliciano stopped and turned towards her.   
  
“I want you to tell me how to say 'I love you' in your language.” He said bluntly. “I want to hear you say it, ve~”   
  
“It's ma armstan sind” Emma said, letting the words roll off her tongue. Leaning forward, Emma kissed Feliciano on the cheek, “Ma armstan sind, Feli.” 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's talk Panna Cotta and other Italian foods.   
> Panna Cotta is this delicious desert that I say everyone should have once. It is literally just cream, milk, sugar and gelatin. Really. It's all simmered to perfection, and you can add fruit to it and I love it okay. I wanna marry this desert.   
> Antipasti are foods given before the main course. Y'know appetizers. Oh god, Bruschetta is my favourite thing in the world. After y'know the desert up there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [blue skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041703) by [MementoMoriPontifexMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis)




End file.
